Un regalo imperfecto para un perfecto idiota
by AnyMarker
Summary: 22 de diciembre: El cumpleaños de un idiota. 23 de diciembre: Dos idiotas y un malentendido. 24 de diciembre: Dos idiotas y una perfecta blanca navidad.


**22 de diciembre 1:00 pm**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Shouyou estaba revoloteando inquietamente por su habitación. Ese día precisamente se había levantado terriblemente tarde, encontrándose con el círculo rojo que rodeaba el día veintidós de su calendario. Más que felicidad ese descubrimiento lo había llevado a darle vueltas al asunto durante toda la mañana. Era el cumpleaños de Bakayama y se suponía que debía darle un presente a su amigo, tal como éste le había dado uno en su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo, después de mucho pensar no había llegado a ninguna idea en concreto y por eso había estado llamando a los otros miembros de Karasuno, pidiendo consejos. Al final ninguno había lo convencía completamente y por ello había decidido que volvería a intentar contactar con Sugawara, quien no le había contestado en el primer intento.

Suspiró con pesadez, no debería estar tomándose tantas molestias por el idiota de Kageyama pero era su importante compañero de equipo y amigo—. Supongo que no hay de otra… Hmph, definitivamente le daré algo genial —sentenció el pequeño gigante de Karasuno mientras sonreía animándose a sí mismo.

Con pasos rápidos y certeros bajó las escaleras de su casa hacia el teléfono para marcar el número de la casa de Sugawara. Volvía a emocionarse ante la idea de sorprender al estirado de Kageyama. Apenas escuchó un "hola, ¿Hinata?" Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Hola! Siento llamar a esta hora pero necesito un consejo urgente —Hinata hablaba más rápido de lo usual mientras movía un poco los pies. Si había alguien que pudiese darle una idea genial era el chico de cabellos cenizos que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Suga-san.

— _¿De qué se trata? Suenas muy emocionado —Koushi no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa mientras recargaba la espalda a la pared cercana al teléfono._

—Eh… ¡Cierto! Suga-san el tiro del que te hablé la vez pasada, se me está complicando. Creo que necesita más fuerza o precisión…Tal vez más levante. No estoy seguro… pero le falta algo —Hinata empezó a hablarle del clima, de la fecha, un montón de frases sin sentido aparente. Y es que repentinamente se había dado cuenta de que sería extraño que él estuviese buscando consejos para un regalo, en especial para el ogro de Kageyama.

 _Inevitablemente Sugawara entrecerró los orbes con sospecha. A pesar de que Hinata siempre hablaba de voleibol, estaba divagando entre un montón de temas que no guardaban ninguna relación unos con otros. "Y sabes que mañana es martes…" aquella frase lo hizo voltear al calendario, provocando que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Vaya, así que de eso se trataba. Era bastante tierno por parte de Hinata. Si se tratara de alguien más seguramente se sorprendería descaradamente, pero se trataba de Kageyama y éste aunque Hinata no se diera cuenta, era especial. Soltó una suave risa, intentando no perderse en el monólogo del pequeño gigante de Karasuno, que parecía hasta jadear—. Así que el cumpleaños de Kageyama…_

—Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! —una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Hinata. Parecía que había sido descubierto por Sugawara—. Es el cumpleaños del rey ogro.

— _Sí, pero ya sabes Hinata. Lo importante al dar un regalo es la intención y los buenos deseos que tengas para con esa persona. La gran mayoría de las veces eso es lo que la gente toma en cuenta. Una tarjeta con tus mejores deseos, algo hecho a mano. Ya sabes, esas cosas son buenas —Sugawara hablaba con tranquilidad. En Karasuno era obvio para casi todos que la relación de Hinata con Kageyama era algo en lo que nadie se podía meter. Incluso cuando peleaban, parecía que se encerraban en su propio mundo._

— Un pastel… ¡Eso es! ¡Muchas gracias, Suga-san! —en realidad no estaba prestando demasiada atención a las palabras de su sempai, pues estaba demasiado ocupado murmurando sobre qué sería un buen regalo. Por ello, ni siquiera escuchó el "¡Espera!" de Sugawara antes de colgar.

— _¡Espera! A Kageyama no le gusta el dulce… —murmuró Koushi antes de observar el teléfono. Como siempre Hinata se precipitaba y no escuchaba. Bueno… de todas maneras lo importante era la intención ¿no? Suspiró suavemente. Los de primer año sí que tenían mucha energía para andar corriendo de un lado a otro._

Apenas colgó el teléfono salió disparado hacia su habitación. Inevitablemente ahora estaba mucho más emocionado, debía escoger un sabor y la decoración del pastel… Si es que encontraba su cartera entre todo el desastre que tenía por habitación. Lanzó algunas prendas hasta que la encontró sepultada bajo unos pantalones.

.

.

 **22 de diciembre 2:30 pm**

 **.**

 **.**

Paso a paso el pequeño gigante avanzaba hacia la pastelería más cercana. La suave brisa invernal acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus rebeldes cabellos naranjas con suavidad. En esa ocasión llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta amplia de color beige con la tela interna de color azul; acompañados por un pantalón de color marrón oscuro. Hacía suficiente frío como para que sus mejillas y nariz estuviesen teñidas con un leve sonrojo.

—Estúpido Kageyama —murmuró Hinata mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminaba. Incluso cuando se quejaba, realmente quería ver la cara de sorpresa del azabache cuando le entregara el pastel. Una suave risa abandonó sus labios para darle paso a una sonrisa ladina.

Ya se esperaba que el lugar estuviese lleno, pero eso no afectó su buen humor. No podía quedarse quieto por lo que se movía constantemente mientras esperaba que la fila avanzara. Cuando su turno por fin llegó, se apresuró a hacer un pedido de un pequeño pastel de chocolate con un "feliz cumpleaños, Bakayama". Apenas pagó una parte y le dieron su factura se apresuró a salir de la tienda tarareando con suavidad.

Oikawa Tooru estaba de paso por el centro cuando el color naranja de un cabello le llamó la atención. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se apresuraba a caminar hacia el pequeñín de Karasuno—. ¡Hey, Chibi-chan! —saludó con la mano, notando que el contrario tenía la mirada fija en un papel que parecía ser de la pastelería cercana, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. Obviamente ya tenía una idea de qué se trataba.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿El gran rey demonio? —Hinata fijó sus orbes castaños en el rostro de Oikawa, no se acostumbraba a verlo con lentes y en ropas normales, aunque debía admitir que esa gabardina azul marino combinaba bien con los pantalones negros del contrario—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eso iba a preguntarte yo a ti, Chibi-chan~ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo para Tobio-chan? —preguntó el castaño con interés. Y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al ver a Shouyou bajar la mirar como si estuviese avergonzado. Tooru estaba bastante interesado en el pequeño monstruo de cabellos naranjas.

—Hmph… Sí, eso es. ¡¿De qué diablos te estás riendo?! —inmediatamente Hinata alzó la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Oikawa no pudo evitar soltar una nueva carcajada ante la actitud del pequeño pelinaranja. Le resultaba realmente divertida la manera en la que se ponía a la defensiva—. Lo siento, lo siento…~ es sólo que no esperaba que realmente fueses a darle algo a Tobio-chan.

Shouyou hizo un puchero antes de sonreírle ampliamente—. Kageyama tampoco lo espera ¡Va a ser genial ver su expresión! —nadie podía negar que estaba emocionado ante esa idea.

—Mmm… Así que quieres sorprender a Tobio-chan~ bueno seguramente lo lograrás chibi-chan~ —Oikawa no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el papel, fijándose en el número de pedido—. Bueno, chibi-chan~ no voy a seguir distrayéndote. Nos vemos luego~

— ¡Okay! ¡Hasta luego! —anunció Hinata mientras sacudía su brazo entero en forma de despedida. Se dio la vuelta con suavidad para empezar a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Daría una vuelta mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora de ir a retirar el pastel.

.

.

 **22 de diciembre 5:30 pm**

.

.

Las horas habían pasado volando mientras se divertía en una sala de videojuegos, ciertamente no era tan bueno como su amigo Kenma pero se entretenía. Hinata había salido directamente a buscar el pastel y por ello ahora se encontraba sentado en el banquillo de un parque. Le había mandado un mensaje al cumpleañero para que mostrara su "majestuosa" presencia en ese lugar.

La cajita del pastel era de un color chocolate y estaba decorada con flores en un tono rosa pastel, pero casualidad era la última que quedaba. Según le había dicho el chico que lo atendió habían puesto lo que quería al pie de la letra y por eso no se había molestado en revisar el contenido. Ya había comido anteriormente los pasteles de ese lugar, así que sabía que eran delicioso.

Movía sus pies de un lado a otro, ser paciente no era su fuerte y menos cuando hacía tanto frío. Al respirar pudo notar claramente su aliento—. Diablos, apresúrate Bakayama —murmuró con el labio levemente fruncido. Estaba extrañamente nervioso y no lo entendía. Era simplemente Kageyama, no tenía nada de especial más que ser un rey tirano y amargado.

.

Apenas había recibido un mensaje por parte de Hinata había salido disparado de su casa. Aquello lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Los demás miembros de Karasuno lo habían llamado para felicitarlo y había llegado a creer que el idiota de Hinata lo había olvidado pero parecía que no.

Sin embargo antes de llegar a la entrada del parque se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, no iba a dejar que el estúpido Hinata se diera cuenta de que había corrido. Pasó su mano un par de veces por su flequillo y acomodó mejor la chaqueta blanca con azul marino que había designado para esa ocasión.

—Hmph —con tranquilidad empezó a caminar hacia el interior del parque, encontrándose a su compañero sentado en una banca. Inevitablemente sonrió, de verdad que Hinata era un idiota—. ¡Hey! —saludó, levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

— ¡Nada de hey! ¿Sabes el frío que hace? —el pequeño pelinaranja de Karasuno se levantó con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido—. Maldito Bakayama… —murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! —Tobio frunció el ceño, agachándose para fijar sus orbes azul oscuro en los castaños de Hinata—. ¡Fuiste tú el que me llamó aquí tan tarde!

Shouyou ya estaba cabreado y obviamente la actitud de Bakayama no ayudaba en nada a calmarlo—. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de la pastelería! ¡Argh! ¡Eres un ogro! —anunció con rabia el joven de cabellos castaños antes de voltear, tomar la pequeña caja y ofrecérsela al inútil rey—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bakayama!

— ¡¿Eh?! —estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de obscenidades al de cabellos naranjas cuando este lo felicitó, ofreciéndole un regalo. Inmediatamente su furia se calmó, sin embargo su ceño siguió fruncido mientras tomaba aquella caja entre sus manos con cuidado. Sus orbes estuvieron paseándose por la caja durante un buen rato, sorprendido. Realmente no esperaba un regalo—. Gracias…

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios y por inercia cerró los ojos. Los abrió poco después, encontrándose con un Kageyama sorpresivamente avergonzado. Por alguna razón su rostro también se cubrió por un sonrojo y desvió la mirada, imitándolo. Por alguna razón la atmosfera se había puesto un poco tensa. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, despejando su mente solo para imaginarse el momento en que abriera el pastel. Seguramente se enojaría, gritaría y lo llamaría idiota—. Bueno, entonces ¡nos vamos, Bakayama!

Definitivamente un regalo por parte de Hinata iba en contra de todas sus expectativas, era realmente vergonzoso sentirse feliz por el regalo de un chico. Carraspeó suavemente, iba a gritarle al idiota de Hinata, pero éste ya se estaba alejando con prisa. Un suspiro de resignación abandonó sus labios mientras su mirada estaba fija en el regalo. Ja, de verdad que Hinata era un tonto. A él no le gustaba el dulce.

.

.

 **22 de diciembre 7:00 pm**

.

Kageyama había regresado a su casa tan rápido como había podido, pasó sin mostrar aquel regalo a nadie y cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, suspiró. Dejó con calma la caja sobre su escritorio. Maldición… estaba realmente emocionado por algo tan estúpido como un regalo por parte de Hinata. Debía calmarse, era solo una tarta de cumpleaños.

Abrió la caja con delicadeza sólo para encontrarse con un "Te amo, Bakayama". Por un momento el genio armador de Karasuno tuvo que echarse hacia atrás. Ni siquiera había reparado en el pastel que era de chocolate, fresas y crema. Su corazón ahora latía extremadamente rápido y tuvo que tragar con dificultad antes de tomar el sobre que estaba pegado a la caja. Desdobló la hoja y sus orbes no pudieron más que abrirse ante un: "Feliz cumpleaños. En navidad deseo comer tarta contigo"

¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?! ¡Esperen! ¡Hinata nunca le haría una broma como esa! ¡¿Era en serio entonces?! La mente de Kageyama estaba girando y girando en ese momento. No entendía, ¡no entendía una mierda! y eso lo cabreaba.

Llevó su diestra sobre sus ojos para simplemente caminar hacia atrás y dejarse caer en su cama. ¿Cómo diablos su corazón se agitaba por eso? Maldición ¡No! ¡A él no le gustaban los chicos! Y sería mejor que rechazara correctamente a Hinata antes de que aquello llegara a volverse más molesto.

Antes de sumirse por completo en la confusión se aseguró de mandarle un mensaje al estúpido de Hinata con un "IDIOTA".

.

.

 **23 de diciembre 1:00 am**

 **.**

¿Quién iba a decir que Kageyama Tobio iba a desvelarse pensando en un romance? ¡Nadie! Él que era tan orgulloso nunca creyó que perdería el sueño por alguien más… en especial por el idiota de Hinata. Pero allí estaba, preguntándose desde cuándo le gustaría a Hinata… qué tarta le gustaría para navidad. ¡Argh! Tenía que ser una mala broma.

Debía comenzar a pensar en cómo rechazaría correctamente a Hinata, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que éste hubiese tenido el valor de confesársele aunque no de una forma ortodoxa.

.

.

 **23 de diciembre 9:30 am**

 **.**

A pesar de que era temprano y no había dormido bien, Kageyama estaba sentado en un banco del parque. Había invitado a Hinata a jugar voleibol un rato con un simple "Levantaré para ti, así que muévete". Claro que eso no era más que una excusa para citarlo, después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto había determinado que no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Hinata. Sencillamente salir con un chico estaba fuera de su zona.

Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color junto a una bufanda de color azul marino. Suspiró suavemente, girando el balón entre sus manos. Quería que acabaran pronto las vacaciones para volver a jugar, él pertenecía a la cancha.

— ¡Llegué! —un jadeante Shouyou sonreía levemente. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas apenas había recibido el mensaje de Kageyama. Se trataba de jugar voleibol después de todo, nunca se negaría. Ya estaba impaciente porque llegara enero y volver a estar sobre la red. Lucía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una bufanda color naranja.

—Hmph, llegas tarde —declaró el armador mientras se levantaba con algo de pereza y su ceño levemente fruncido, como siempre—. Pero antes, respecto a lo de ayer… No acepto tus sentimientos —anunció con la mirada fija y completamente serena en la ajena. Definitivamente eso era lo mejor.

— ¡¿Eh?! —por unos momentos las palabras de Kageyama lo confundieron. ¿A qué se refería? ¡Ah, claro! No iba a aceptar que lo consideraba un idiota, pero Bakayama era Bakayama, era un idiota quisiera aceptarlo o no—. ¡Pero tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Son mis sentimientos! —Hinata frunció el ceño, alzando su tono de voz.

Kageyama estaba desconcertado ¿qué diablos? —. ¡Ya te dije! ¡No puedo aceptarlos! —se apresuró a contraatacar Kageyama. Ya había decidido que definitivamente no podía salir con Hinata, así que aceptar sus sentimientos era algo que no iba a hacer por mucho que el contrario insistiera.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Es así, eso pienso de ti! —Kageyama ya empezaba a molestarlo. Eso era lo que creía, de verdad creía que el rey era idiota. No era su culpa y tampoco entendía por qué se molestaba tanto, desde siempre le decía Bakayama. Ponerlo en su pastel de cumpleaños era obvio.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a aceptarlos! ¡Hinata, idiota! —ya empezaba a exasperarse. ¡¿Cómo es que el enano ese podía ser tan insistente?! Un no era eso ¡un no!

— ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Bakayama! ¡¿Para eso me invitaste?! ¡Bakayama! ¡Bakayama! ¡Argh! —con molestia se dio la vuelta. Si Kageyama no iba a levantar para él, entonces no tenía nada que hacer allí—. ¡Deja de llamarme para hacerme perder el tiempo! ¡Rey idiota! —observó de reojo a Kageyama que tenía el ceño fruncido y cierta mirada contrariada. Definitivamente lo había llamado para molestarlo.

Como siempre Kageyama creía que era muy difícil lidiar con Hinata—. Hmph, el único idiota eres tú —parecía que no iba a poder levantar para Hinata en esa ocasión. No hizo ningún intento por detener a Hinata que se alejaba con la misma prisa con la que había llegado. Tal vez lo había arruinado. Quería deshacerse de la confusión que los sentimientos de Hinata causaban en él, aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil.

.

.

 **23 de diciembre 10:30 am**

 **.**

Kageyama había decidido volver a casa a ver si podía descansar un rato más. Volteó con el ceño fruncido apenas escucho un "Hey, Tobio-chan~" ¡Perfecto! Lo que faltaba para que su humor se hiciera peor—. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Oikawa? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo hoy.

—Oya~ ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Acaso peleaste con chibi-chan? ~ —Oikawa Tooru sonrió ampliamente. No había esperado encontrarse con Kageyama ese día, bueno, tampoco con chibi-chan que le había pasado por un lado murmurando algo acerca de hacer pagar a no sé quién. Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —de inmediato Tobio se puso a la defensiva. Era cierto que habían tenido una pequeña discusión ¿tanto se le notaba en la cara? Seguramente sí, pues hasta el imbécil de Oikawa se había dado cuenta.

—Oh~ no deberías pelearte con chibi-chan~ Después de todo es quien tiene que soportarte durante la mayoría del tiempo —Oikawa sonreía, llevando con calma las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. Para ese día llevaba una de color beige con botones negros—. Seguramente es tu culpa que chibi-chan estuviese tan molesto~ siento pena por él~ ayer se veía tan ilusionado ante la idea de darle un regalo a su querido Tobio-chan~

La vergüenza subió de su corazón hasta su rostro en forma de un intenso sonrojo, más simplemente mantuvo su ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —no había despegado la mirada de Oikawa. ¿Cómo diablos él sabía del regalo? Kageyama estaba molesto.

—Oh, sí. Ayer me cruce de casualidad con chibi-chan mientras salía de la pastelería. Se veía adorable ¿sabes? Es una pena que el idiota de Tobio-chan lo haga entristecer. ¡Es todo un desperdicio! —Oikawa había mostrado una expresión de "indignación". Le gustaba ver aquella mirada asesina en los ojos azules de Tobio.

—Cállate —Oikawa lo estaba cabreando mucho. Tobio sabía que eso era lo que el armador de Aoba Josei quería, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Por eso había empezado a caminar para seguir su camino.

—Pero ya que parece no importarte para nada… Entonces me quedaré yo con chibi-chan~ para ser un chico es lindo ¿por qué no devorarlo? —la mirada de Tooru a través de los cristales se avivó.

Kageyama volteó como alma llevada por el diablo, lleno de una rabia helada que surcó su mente sin previo aviso. Se puso frente a Oikawa para jalarlo del cuello de su gabardina hacia abajo—. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Hinata ¿me entiendes? —así como lo había tomado, lo soltó. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo… No obstante el imaginarse a Oikawa junto a Shouyou lo había hecho perder el control…

—Oh vaya~ No sabía que Tobio-chan pudiese hacer un rostro como ese ¡qué miedo! —anunció Oikawa sin perder su sonrisa ni alterarse. Le divertía ver la mirada contrariada del menor, para ser un genio del voleibol era bastante tonto—. No tienes que ponerte tan celoso, después de todo. Tú vas a rechazarlo ¿no? —

Enojado como estaba Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a seguir su camino. Cualquiera que lo viese podía decir que estaba furioso: mandíbula tensa, manos en forma de puños… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estaba celoso! No lo estaba… La imagen de Hinata tomado de manos con Oikawa lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras la sacudía, ignorando por completo las miradas de la gente sobre su persona. ¡No iba a permitir que Oikawa lo tuviese! Pero si no quería eso… tendría que darle una oportunidad a Hinata sin duda alguna.

.

.

 **23 de diciembre 1:00 pm**

.

Hinata estaba recostado en su cama. Después de la pelea con Kageyama había ido de regreso a su casa. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para negarse a aceptar sus sentimientos acerca de que era idiota? Negó con suavidad, reusándose a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esos pensamientos. Decidió llamar a Kenma.

Apenas éste le había respondido, lo había bombardeado con un montón de preguntas y cosas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Bakayama. Hinata siempre caía de nuevo en el mismo tema—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Kozume? Bakayama no puede ser más idiota.

 _Kozume Kenma escuchaba atentamente las quejas de su buen amigo mientras jugaba un videojuego recostado en su cama. Aprovechaba el invierno para hacer lo que más le gustaba—. ¿Entonces? ¿Seguro era eso? Parecía como un rechazo a una confesión amorosa, Shouyou —comentó, sin prestarle mucha atención a aquello. Él ya pensaba que el armador de Karasuno y Hinata tenían una relación bastante íntima._

— ¿Qué? ¡No para nada! Se estaba refiriendo a mis sentimientos de que él es un idiota. ¡Y actúo como lo que es! ¡Un ogro! —comentó Hinata casi de inmediato. ¿Confesión amorosa? ¡Ja! Como si algo así pudiese pasar entre ellos dos que eran como perros y gatos cuando no estaban en la cancha. Lo único que tenían en común era su obsesión por el voleibol y que pertenecían al mismo equipo.

— _Hmph…. Bueno si tú lo dices, Shouyou. Si sigues peleado con Kageyama siempre puedes venir a mi casa, no me molesta levantar para ti —ofreció Kenma con total tranquilidad. Había pocas personas que no le molestaban y Hinata era uno de ellos._

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Definitivamente iré de visita entonces! —la emoción en la voz de Hinata era difícil de disimular. Él armador de Nekoma era genial y además era su amigo—. Mmm… Pero realmente debo arreglar las cosas con Kageyama, después de todo, estamos en el mismo equipo.

— _Shouyou, ¿no crees que te preocupas demasiado por Kageyama? Ya sabes, siempre parece que estás muy consciente de él —comentó Kenma, sin prestar mucha atención. Parecía que Hinata inconscientemente volvía a caer en sus problemas con Tobio._

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! No sé a qué te refieres, Kozume —se quejó Hinata con voz suave. En realidad no era consciente de que una y otra vez mencionaba a Kageyama. Suspiró suavemente, ¿por qué simplemente no podía sacarse al estúpido de Bakayama de la cabeza? No entendía. Tampoco entendía por qué se había molestado tanto por un simple pastel.

— _Bueno, ¿entonces si tanto te molesta no deberías disculparte y ya? —Kenma suspiró suavemente._

—Él es quien debería disculparse, no yo —se quejó Shouyou para escuchar a lo lejos que su madre lo llamaba—. Tengo que irme~ hablamos luego —anunció y apenas escuchó un: "te escribo más al rato" asintió, colgando. Era bueno tener amigos así.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre 10:00 am**

 **.**

Con pereza Shouyou Hinata se encontraba caminando de regreso de la tienda. Por sí mismo no se hubiese levantado pero su madre le había pedido el favor de que fuera a comprar algunas cosas y no pudo negarse. Bostezó suavemente mientras se cubría los labios. Ocultó los labios en el cuello alto de su chamarra negra y suspiró con suavidad.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el tonto de Bakayama desde que había conversado con Kenma el día anterior. Ahora era un poco más consciente de que el armador de Nekoma tenía razón… siempre estaba hablando de Kageyama, siempre estaba al pendiente de él… Pero era obvio ¿no? Era su compañero de equipo y de clases… No podía haber otra razón. No obstante a pesar de que esos eran sus pensamientos, su corazón últimamente se agitaba al pensar en Tobio, tal vez estaba enfermo o algo así.

—Chibi-chan~ ¡qué casualidad! Últimamente nos encontramos muy seguido —con calma sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del pequeño monstruo. Oikawa iba a de camino a molestar un rato a su querido Iwa-chan, lamentablemente para Hinata lo molestaría un rato antes de seguir su camino—. ¿Cómo estuvo el regalo? ¿Tobio-chan se sorprendió?

— ¡Oh! Es el gran rey demonio —con calma ladeó el rostro para luego sonreír y afirmar con una seña de su mano—. ¡Se sorprendió mucho! Ah… pero luego se enojó. Es un estúpido ese Bakayama —frunció levemente el ceño mientras suspiraba. Quería arreglar las cosas para que Kageyama volviese a levantar para él.

—Así que estás peleado con Tobio, chibi-chan~ deberías apresurarte y hacer las paces con él ¿de acuerdo? Debe ser difícil para Tobio-chan que la persona que le guste se aleje de él —comentó con malicia Tooru mientras aguantaba las ganas de explotar en una sonora carcajada. Realmente los menores de Karasuno eran muy entretenidos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! —El rostro de Hinata se encendió como un farolito e inevitablemente se sintió muy avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ambos eran chicos y sobre todo siempre estaban discutiendo. No había manera de que pudiesen tener una relación—. ¡Para nada! ¡Esas son locuras!

—Oh, es así. Entonces no estás interesado en Tobio-chan~ ya que no vas a tomarlo entonces ¿puedo tenerlo? —la sonrisa de Oikawa se amplió lo suficiente como para dejar brillar su dentadura—. De todas forma no creo que puedan seguir en el mismo equipo si llegas a rechazarlo~

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua frío a Hinata… si Oikawa estaba diciendo la verdad… ¿Kageyama no volvería a levantar nunca más para él? Hasta ahora nunca había dudado de que en el futuro Kageyama seguiría siendo el armador de Karasuno… Iba a levantar para él todo el tiempo en el que jugaran voleibol—. ¡Eso no es cierto! —por alguna razón su pecho dolía al pensar en que Bakayama no estuviese del mismo lado de la cancha que él. ¿Por qué? No entendía… Apretó la mandíbula, manteniendo su mirada en alto, no iba a darle el gusto a Oikawa de verlo deprimido.

—Pero a ti no te gusta, Tobio-chan ¿o sí? —Tooru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hinata huir. Había dado perfectamente en el clavo con sus palabras. Luego Kageyama tendría que agradecérselo. Pero es que no entendía ¿cómo podían ser tan obvios e ignorantes al mismo tiempo? —. Esta juventud sí que da miedo —soltó una suave risa, casi podría escuchar a Iwa-chan diciéndole que era asqueroso. Ah~ era difícil ser tan genial.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre 10:30 pm**

 **.**

Paso a paso Hinata caminaba hacia el parque. No estaba corriendo, al contrario, casi que estaba alargando cada paso al máximo. Durante la tarde no había podido dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Oikawa, y, mientras lo hacía… vinieron a su mente muchos buenos recuerdos con Kageyama tanto en la cancha como fuera de ella. Era su amigo, después de todo.

Odiaba admitirlo, es más, hubiese preferido nunca haberse dado cuenta pero ahora entendía un poco más sus sentimientos. También le gustaba Kageyama, por eso inconscientemente sus comentarios siempre terminaban volviendo a él. ¿Debía confesarse? ¿Esperar que Bakayama lo hiciera? No estaba seguro. Sin embargo, una nueva invitación a encontrarse con Tobio llegó en forma de mensaje… Tenía que ir.

¡Argh! No podía creer que realmente estuviese yendo a ver a un chico que estaba enamorado de él ¿Se había vuelto loco? Posiblemente, pero no podía ignorarlo ni dejarlo así… Tantas vueltas había dado para llegar a una simple conclusión: "No quería entregarle el rey a nadie. Quería egoístamente que levantara para él y Karasuno tanto como sus cuerpos les permitieran"

— ¡Argh! ¡Estúpido Bakayama! —gritó apenas había entrado al parque, sorprendiéndose al escuchar un "qué molesto, cállate". Hinata abrió sus orbes, encontrándose con el recién nombrado. Tragó en seco… ¿cómo se supone que le gustara ese ogro que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido?

— Molestas a los demás —Kageyama observó de reojo a Hinata, él no parecía para nada molesto o avergonzado. Suspiró con fuerza—. Vamos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De quién es la culpa?! Tú fuiste el que dijo que viniera en víspera de navidad —se quejó Shouyou mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminaba tras el estúpido de Kageyama.

— ¡Si no querías venir, nadie te obligaba! —Tobio miró a Hinata por encima de su hombro con cierta molestia. Después de todo, el que había comenzado todo ese problema, era él, nadie más. Si tan solo Hinata no se hubiese confesado todo podría haberse quedado como estaba. Y no estaría allí, preparado para dejar su orgullo a un lado y corresponder los sentimientos del estúpido enano.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Desde tu cumpleaños has actuado más idiota de lo que normalmente eres! —Shouyou gritó con rabia, olvidándose por un momento que estaban fuera y a la vista de las personas. Sin embargo, ya estaba harto. ¡Si tanto le gustaba debería decírselo de una vez!

— ¡Tsk! ¡Solo cállate y sígueme! —Tobio ya estaba cansado, quería apresurarse y decirle a Hinata que le correspondía. Quería ahogar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Tomó la mano de Hinata y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia una de las zonas vacías del parque. Era casi navidad y las parejas parecían haber aprovechado la ocasión. Al detenerse y sentir que el más bajo soltaba su mano con rabia; gruñó. Se volteó hacia Shouyou, viéndolo allí con el ceño fruncido… Parecía un cachorro y aunque fuese difícil aceptarlo… se veía adorable.

Hinata ya estaba al borde, tenía muchas emociones acumuladas en su interior y su pecho ardía… Tener la intensa mirada de Kageyama sobre él lo hacía poner nervioso y no de una manera que pudiese explicar.

— Antes de que digas nada, cállate y escúchame —el ceño fruncido de Kageyama ahora lo estaba más. Aquello era tan atípico de él que las palabras seguramente iban a terminar pareciendo un regaño—. Tus sentimientos… ya sabes, lo correspondo. Lo pensé mucho, le di vueltas toda la noche. Y bueno, si eres tú… puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me estás diciendo que me llamaste nada más para corresponder mis sentimientos acerca de lo idiota que eres! ¡¿Esto es en serio?! —inmediatamente alzó la voz. ¿Aquello era real? No estaría todavía dormido en su cama.

— ¡¿Eres estúpido acaso?! ¡Me diste un maldito pastel que decía te amo! ¡Así que vine a corresponderte! —Kageyama no podía creer que Hinata se estuviese haciendo el estúpido con eso, pero al ver su mirada totalmente desconcertada, suspiró mientras sacaba su celular y le enseñaba una foto del pastel—. ¡Esto!

Los orbes castaños de Shouyou se abrieron de par en par al leer aquello… ¡Diablos! —. ¡Hubo un error! ¡Era un simple "Feliz cumpleaños, Bakayama! —la vergüenza entonces subió a su rostro de inmediato ¡Aquello era un jodido malentendido! Pero Kageyama había ido allí para corresponderle ¡eso quería decir que le gustaba! ¡En ese preciso momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara!

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —la rabia de Kageyama había sobrepasado muy rápido la vergüenza que había sentido ante las palabras de Hinata. ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡Se le había confesado a un chico por eso! ¡Un chico! Se mordió el labio mirando hacia el suelo. Subió la mirada, tomando los hombros de Hinata para empezar a zarandearlo—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que fue un jodido malentendido?! ¡¿Entonces no te gusto?! ¡Respóndeme!

Inevitablemente la sorpresa llenó el rostro del pelinaranja. No había esperado para nada esa reacción—. Me gustas… ¡Me gustas, Bakayama! —gritó Shouyou mientras apretaba los puños… por alguna razón el movimiento de las manos de Tobio se había detenido y cuando se llenó de valor para subir la mirada se encontró con una expresión que no le había visto… parecía de alguna manera aliviado, feliz… y obviamente avergonzado. Ah… ahora él también sentía como su rostro se iluminaba y no precisamente por el frío.

Kageyama estaba avergonzado, su corazón latía muy rápido… casi tanto como para hacerlo creer que se iba a escapar de su pecho. De verdad que era patético al estar feliz porque otro chico se le había declarado—. Bueno… Entonces saldremos juntos, no queda de otra —declaró sin ninguna duda y apenas Hinata asintió, desvió levemente la mirada, para que una mínima sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.

—Je… Je… Sí, supongo que no hay de otra —Shouyou se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en un gesto de vergüenza… Sin embargo ya no importaba… Sacudió la cabeza y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía jaló del cuello de la chaqueta a Kageyama, haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran en lo que parecía un "beso". Hinata había cerrado sus labios y sus ojos con fuerza… antes de soltarlos y sonreír avergonzado—. Supongo que eso hacen los novios ¿no?

Como siempre ese pequeño demonio de cabellos naranjas lo tomaba por sorpresa para luego actuar como si nada… Hinata le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar lentamente… dejando a Kageyama con el ceño fruncido, un leve sonrojo y la mirada gacha. Fijó sus orbes azules en la espalda de Shouyou, definitivamente era un idiota. La suave brisa del invierno soplaba con fuerza, podía escuchar el sonido de este al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles… Incluso si había frío en el ambiente él se sentía cálido, aunque claro eso no era algo que iba a decir en voz alta. Suspiró suavemente, antes de apresurarse, sujetando la mano de Hinata—. ¿Quién te crees para dejarme atrás, enano?

—No es mi culpa que seas lento, BA-KA-YA-MA —Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante, sujetando su mano suavemente. No fue hasta que volteó a ver a Tobio, que sintió una gotita en su nariz… al subir la mirada pudo divisar los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente y ondeando entre el suave viento invernal—. Quiero que levantes para mí —no iba a dejar que Oikawa lo tuviese, para nada.

—Hmph… Mientras puedas anotar, levantaré para ti —declaró el azabache sin duda. Todo y nada había cambiado para ellos… Todo y nada por un simple malentendido. Ha… realmente eran un par de idiotas.

.

.

.

" _ **Bueno el par de cuervos de Karasuno habían tenido un final feliz ¿no? Una blanca navidad y una tarta. Y todo me lo deben a mí. Ja, tendrás que arrodillarse y agradecerme" Oikawa Tooru se jactaba orgullosamente de haber tomado la decisión correcta al cambiar el mensaje del pastel de Hinata. Sólo alguien tan genial podía lograr esos resultados. Increíble ¿no?**_


End file.
